DoubleConnect
by Andyfire123
Summary: A Forgotten timeline. Gaster had chosen a new player to take on the Genocide but with only perseverance Hope's path leades to one that no one will remember. (Based on Xwolf26's doubletale. True start before Linkedtale)
1. Chapter 1

The silver-haired girl turned now to her new guest. The void wasn't a place where one navigated easily but this one was a unique case. He didn't look quite natural but he wasn't hostile.

"Yeah, I get you might have many questions but It would help if I knew where you were going? I can take you just about anywhere. I've been here long enough to know things."

The knight looked like he was thinking for a moment. She did explain most of how the void worked but he wasn't exactly being vocal about it.

_Naturally, sometimes you end up here when traveling. Though it will be a bit on the sad side. It's been a long time since I've had some company here._

"Milady, I understand how you explained how I got here but I am curious. If you know how to leave, why don't you make your escape?"

The connector took a slight step back. Though her reaction is subtle. It was just a long time since a visitor asked her something like that.

"Yeah, that's the thing. I can't leave. Don't have the power to. It's a long story. Just always thought no one would remember me long enough for me to tell it." She looked almost unaffected by saying all that or maybe it was just acceptance.

The knight just went quiet and sat down. "Telling me might not lessen thy burdens but if retelling this tale could find a solution to your predicament then I am willing to listen."

_He is a strange one. Do I even have enough of myself to tell it? _

She sighed and brought up a window. It was what most void denizens used to see the timelines and worlds beyond. "Players are those who can influence timelines just from their world. I would know since I first came from the world as a player."

The next few windows brought up a window that showed a young man in a blue striped hoodie. He seemed coky with some earbuds in.

"A few Gasters thought of a solution to save timelines from genocides. They take players and set in these genocide timelines to turn them around. Determination against determination. The first one was this guy, Cter the hacker." She turned to see if the knight was still listening but he was there so she continued.

"I was also one of them but I'm a bit different." She pulled to show her soul. It was a dull purple color of perseverance.

_The mistake of the century. Why am I even trying to tell this story? I'm the connector now, nothing more._

"I'm still listening, milady. You don't need to be nervous." Her gaze shot up as her mysterious guest was still there.

She gave almost a sad smile and brings up a window. A timeline that only she can access the recodes for. "Well, then time to see what no longer exists."

* * *

**Loading DoubleConnect**


	2. Chapter 2

(**Special thanks to Autumnvicky. Thanks for the review. Yeah, this is just getting started. We haven't even gotten to the juicy bits.** )

She paused a moment just staring at the torn-up dummy. It was already a bit jarring waking up in the ruins. Just looking at this dummy confirmed a lot of her fear.

_Shit, this is genocide. That or I'm in a freaky coma._

The track through the ruins just held nothing. Not even a scared forget in the crack of the walls. Even if she was dreaming it was a little to quiet for her liking. She paused at the knocked over bowl of Monster candy.

"How on earth did my hair get like that." She could see herself in the refection of the bowl. She just preferred not to think about what it meant as she dusted it off.

_Hu, not that I don't like it. Just gives more sephiroth feels then I would like. _

The picked-up candy quickly vanished as she found out her inventory. It was odd to bring up her stats so to speak.

**Hope Lv 1. Starting to think this is not a dream.**

"Great advice there. Next thing your gonna tell me is I can't save." As she approached the save point it was odd. She could see it but couldn't touch it. That was when the panic set in.

"Fuck, if I can't save then I'm just as skewed as everyone else here." Hope took a deep breath for a moment to calm down.

_I know things though. If I'm stuck here then maybe I can just come up with a good plan. It can work._

**Figuring your way past the silence fills you with perseverance.**

She sighed, it wasn't that surprising to hear that she was perseverance. It just made things different, it was manageable.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the house, despite not running through the area. Most of the puzzles were solved anyway. It was more out of caution. Even if she was dreaming, no way did she want to run into the one with the knife.

"If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna eat that pie first."

It was a dumb priority but Hope was trying hard for the denial option. The area was amazing if you didn't count the mounds of dust and that hopeless silence.

The house was still quiet but still had that warm feeling to it. Still, no noise so it was safe to say the child had moved on. That was until she moved past the stairs to get to the kitchen.

The sound she never liked. The sound of a monster dusting.

_Shit, the kid just took care of Toriel then. That would mean their Lv seven or was it six. No, it should be good I don't know this considering I've never done this route myself._

She tried to be a bit quiet as she backed up but as soon as she turned from the stairway she ended up tripping on her boots. Nothing was hurt but the resulting noise caused some footsteps to start from the corridor.

"Such a genius, tell everyone you're here." She quickly got to her feet and tried to head to the kitchen. Nowhere to run, but there was an idea.

A grin appeared as the chocolate bar was still in the fridge and quickly grabbed that before getting to the pie as the footsteps get closer.

"Alright demon child, I got a pie and I'm not afraid to use it."

Almost laughing was the child she was expecting. The striped shirt and dusty knife was a dead giveaway. Though she still has no idea if this was Frisk or Chara.

"Well, here I thought I missed one. You shouldn't be here."

Hope gulped as they got closer. "Well, tell someone else that because here I am, pie and all."

"Your afraid, almost like you know exactly what I can do." They crooked their head while raising the toy knife.

_It doesn't take a genius to know what you can do. Though it true, most humans wouldn't look twice at piles of dust._

She reached around and slowly pulled out the chocolate bar. "I can read a room. Just need to know which one I'm talking to first."

The child's eyes widened as they eyed the chocolate bar with hunger. It at least confirmed that it was Chara that they were speaking to. While they were distracted she quickly got up from behind them and gripped their toy knife.

Hope grinned. "Omae Wa Mo Shindeiru"

"Nani!" Chara's eyes widened as for the first time a battle was no longer in their favor.

* * *

(Back in the void.)

"And that's how I gained the upper hand in the fight against the demon child." Connector turned back to the knight as she paused the retelling.

The knight's eyes narrowed as much as they could. "Milady, I have a feeling it didn't quite happen that way."

She shrugged. "Yeah, I figured that's what I get for using an outdated meme. Still, I figured some creative license."

_This would be way too depressing without throwing a little bit of fun in._

He sighed. "Very well. Before you continue, I noticed I couldn't quite tell your name being spoken."

"Well, glad you noticed. Yeah, the thing is I can tell people my actual name all day and yet no one seems to remember it now. I have given up trying to tell people." She has theories on that but that was for another day.

The knight paused for a moment before looking back at her. "I see, your refusal for me to hear thy name is more for my benefit. More so I can remember this encounter."

_Am I that transparent?_

She smiled for a moment before turning back to her screen. "You see a lot more than I figured. Alright, time to see what happened. Though honestly, I like my version better."

**Timeline resumed**

* * *

The child's eyes widened as they eyed the chocolate bar with hunger. It at least confirmed that it was Chara that they were speaking to. Before she had a chance for witty remarks, the toy knife was lunged right into their throat as the chocolate bar was taken.

Chara grinned as they looked down at her choking on her blood. "Then you should have known the results. Nothing comes between me chocolate."

Before things got dark, she mustered up the strength to at least give the child the finger. She could hear the sound of her soul-shattering as the knife was pulled out.

Hope awoke with a gasp back at the start of the ruins. Though unlike the first time, she just felt a bit more tired and sore.

_So this is what happens when I die? I just go back to the beginning. That's gonna get old very fast. Though did the timeline reset when I died or is this a new run?_

She got up from the flowers with a huff and decided to at least try to see what's up now. At least dying confirmed that this wasn't some messed up coma dream.

**Pushing through the shock of death. You are filled with perseverance.**

"Yeah, perseverance is getting me so far." Even to the point of sassing herself, she makes her way back to the dummy.

Everything was the same as before. This was still a genocide timeline.

_I would have thought they would have changed things up since I arrived. Maybe they thought I wouldn't show up again._

"Oh, hell no. You did show up again."

She quickly turned around to see Flowey glaring at her. At least it was just him this time around.

"Yeah, could have gone without a knife in my throat. You can tell Chara to lay off on that one if there's a next time." She wasn't that worried about facing Flowey. Even if she died again, it wasn't that long of a backtrack.

_Look, here I am thinking of the backtracking. I love the logic I put to this all._

The flower's eyes widened for a second before turning back to his angry expressions. "You remember everything too. How is that possible?"

She shrugged. "See you need to be more specific. Do I know what happened last time? Yes, yes I do and it hurt. Do I know a lot more than that? Well, I figured you can answer that one yourself, Asriel Dremuur."

_Yup, I just fucked myself again. _

He back up a bit before bring out his vines. "What even are you?! You know what, it doesn't matter what you know. If you know all that, then you should know it's pointless." A proper fight seemed to happen this time.

Hope quickly dodged his vines and decided to keep talking. "Yeah, though if I know things, that means your partner has done this before. Many times before and you don't remember anyone it."

"Shut up!" Flowey's attacks sped up this time but there was a reaction. It almost seemed like he was starting to remember something that scared him.

_Something that scares even the soulless. Very least I know enough on this run to know how it ends for the flower boy._

One more time she decided to talk. "How would you know? It's kill or be killed right?"

The vines calmed down a bit as Flowey was trying to process all of it. "Chara is my best friend. It's not like that...they wouldn't betray me."

Hope smirked as she found her opening. She ran up and yanked the flower up from his stem when he wasn't looking. "You have determination, you should be able to figure it all out. Though what's next is something I've always wanted to do."

Even though she was getting hit by some bullets, she geared up to throw the flower.

"This bitch empty, Yeet!"

_When in doubt go with the memes. Ah, this is gonna get me killed a lot but for now, it's worth it._

Flowey groaned as he slid down the wall. "You think you're really cute doing that."

"Bitch, I'm adorable." She was honestly very pleased with how many one-liners she can pull off right now. Yeah, they weren't hers's but he didn't know that.

He grumbled but did switch to his creepy face. "Fine, though let's see how well you keep this all up before you lose all hope."

She just stared as the flower left. Things still stung but it turned out better than expected.

_How pissed would Flowey be if he knew my name was Hope? Well, let's see if the stab child would let me leave the ruins._


	3. Chapter 3

(**Happy lockdown people! I have all the time in the world now. As much as I like to just chill I gotta get content back here and on my Tumblr. Still, I plan to update a bit faster depending on how the current work is going. I joined up to be a writer on a game dev team so that is taking priority. Along with some of my original work. Still back to this story.**

**Special thanks go to Autumnvicky and Skele. Thanks for the review. It's gonna cut back and forth to what happened in the past and what is going on in the void. Hope is the one telling the story.)**

* * *

**Retractable ruler. **

**Attack 3. Defense 0**

***You have the power of God and anime on your side**

Her eyes narrowed at that as she checked her pockets for anything that might be remotely useful. "I'm starting to question my text box and a little bit of myself too." She put the ruler away as she reentered the house.

_I rather not have a repeat performance with the knife child._

After making sure the pie was in her inventory she stopped as she approached the railing again. It seems things were finishing up.

"You really are...no better than...them."

_I'm sorry Goat mom but I can't go down there. It would be over faster than before. Without a good plan, this will just go nowhere._

**Through the dying cries of a kind monster, you hold fast and are filled with perseverance.**

"Yeah, we'll see how far perseverance gets me."

As soon as Hope heard the door close she made her way downstairs. It didn't take long to find a large pile of dust sitting by the ruins entrance. Though this pile seemed to be spread out more than the other monster piles she had come across.

Written out in the dust was only a few words.

**Game on. **

_It isn't to checkmate yet Chara._

* * *

Outside felt like what she expected Snowdin to be like. Still, she could hear the screams and cries from the fighting in the distance. It was sicking to think about but it did buy some extra time.

_I'm starting to think I should have put more stalk in jogging more. _

The logic of the world didn't limit where she could run to so she cut through the forest as fast as she could. The fact that there weren't any puzzles in the way made it much easier.

Not that Papyrus's puzzles wouldn't be a welcome sight.

As Hope paused to take a breath she spotted one of the dog guards. It was dogaressa crying of her husband's dust. It seemed that the kid didn't' stick around to view their handiwork. For now, she was hidden well in the trees.

_Wait, isn't this supposed to be their no-mercy run? Why would they go around a mess it up now? I'm probably just overthinking things. I'm here so things are bound to be different._

As she stepped back a twig snapped. Dogaressa's head snapped and stared straight at Hope with so much anger and grief it was hard to even look at.

"Wait, it's the wrong human! I'm not the kid!"

The guard wasn't paying attention. A human just killed her husband and she was out for blood. The last thing hope saw before the ax went down was the sobbing face of the grieving widow.

_**Crack**_

* * *

Back in the void the connector just shrugged as she paused the playback. Looking back at this now it was quite obvious her mistakes.

"Yeah, that's what I got for not healing after my little run-in with flowey."

The Knight was just sitting there patient. "You act so casual with something so crucial as death."

_Do I? I guess, after a bit, it got like that._

She sighed. "Yeah, after a time it just got...tiring. The rules of death here in the void are different then back then. No do-overs, but after so long. It just doesn't seem like the worst thing."

Her mind was about to go somewhere that it wouldn't be welcome. Still, there was no point in worrying her guest as it is.

_Fate tends to deal worse hands then death. Let's just continue._

* * *

Hope awoke with a gasp in the ruins once more. She felt even more tired than the last time she had to wake up back at the beginning.

"Smooth move Hope. Just advertise kill me now when you don't heal."

Still, now it was very clear what the kid's game is now. She was a new element in their playing field. After so much of the same, the little brat decided to try something new.

_It should be very obvious to be careful of monsters. They may be a kid but to the other eyes, I'm just another horrible human. _

She quickly got up and dusted herself off.

"Not checkmate yet."

* * *

This time she managed to avoid any encounters in the Snowdin forest and got to the town at a relative pace. It seems the place was in the middle of the evacuation. She quickly pulled up her hood and tried to blend in. At least, at first sight, no one will think she is human.

Her eyes narrowed as she spotted Flowey watching her from behind Grillbys. She made her way to the back as she was expecting her.

"You know stalking is a bad habit flower boy."

He groaned. "Yeah try coming up with something original."

"I'm working on it. Still, come a long way off just to tell your partner what I'm up to." No matter the years and the bravado. Flowey is still just an angry little kid. Still, he was a welcome distraction.

He glared. "What's so special about you? I don't get it, they were right in the middle of it and just reset out of nowhere."

_So they didn't complete the genocide while I was dead. That explains why Flowey still remembers me._

She grinned. "Well then let me make it clear. If I'm just something new for them to play with. Kinda like how you should have been when they first arrived."

"What are you talking about? They haven't been here long enough to be bored already." It was almost like the flower was on the verge of remembering something important.

_This might be the best I can do without determination. Though it might be hard if his memories do get reset._

"I'm just gonna say it. You are in the same position as the rest of the underground."

It almost seemed like he was about to realize something when I vine lanched right at her. She sighed as she dogged it. "Not the time to repeat this dance."

"Nah, it looks more like a tango to me."

They both turned to see Sans staring right at them with his usual grin. She snapped out of it quickly and turned her attention back to Flowey. In her hesitation, he did manage to trip her up with one of his roots.

She groaned. "Ok, two words. Flowerpot." Flowey laughed as he disappeared back into the ground.

_That's it. If I'm staying here for this many runs. I'm gonna smoke that flower if he keeps this up._

Sans chuckled as he offered her a hand up. It didn't have a whoopie cushion or a buzzer this time.

"Seems like he was a real bulb to ya."

"Yeah, with a flowery disposition." She managed to make herself laugh on that one as she stood up.

He looked around before pointing to the back door to Grillbys. "Probably better places to chill. Though I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. Though you probably knew that if what I hear is right." His eye lights disappeared at that.

_Shit, that is way creepier in person._

"My name is Hope. It's a long story that I don't even know half of."


End file.
